Time Apart
by HauntedLover
Summary: Rahab's having trouble sleeping and a friend stops by to say hi. Friendshipping or pre-slash


A/n: Part of a theme challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Sarafan Au Rahab/Zephon

Fandom: Legacy of Kain

Type: friendshipping or pre-slash

Promt: Time Apart

* * *

A soft sigh escaped a tired figure as he lay upon his bed. Slumber evaded them and a growing sense of frustration swelled in the man's chest. He growled softly as he grabbed his pillow, changing its position before resting his head on it. He tried not to focus on his irritating lack of sleep and simply sleep. Though, sadly, it would not come.

He was filled with a sense of loss and loneliness, like something important was missing. The emotions were aggravating as he could not understand where they were coming from. He had no family to be away from and the army had not lost a member for a few days. There were no forthcoming explanations as to why he could not sleep.

He turned in his bed again. The not-so-soft sheets brushed against his skin, aggravating it and making him kick the cloth away. He moved to roll over again when there was a soft knock at the door. A groan escaped him as he slowly sat up and pulled himself to his feet. He grumbled softly as he tied his sleeping robe closed and headed for the door.

His face fell into its normal neutral if not bored look. He was exhausted and did not feel like talking to anyone. He slowly unbarred the door and opened it. A polite complaint was on his tongue but it never escaped him as he was greeted by pointed features and red hair. He could only look at the person in front of him as the man blinked back awkwardly. The sickening tightness of being lonely dissipated almost immediately.

"Z-Zephon? Your mission… Is it f-finished?" Both blinked in confusion, Rahab had stammered so much that he had not sounded like himself at all. The red-head coughed awkwardly at the question and nodded, trying to figure out what was off with his friend.

"Yes, the High Inquisitor and I have just returned. I stumbled upon a bookstore during my rounds and got you something." Zephon slowly handed him the book, "Rahab, are you feeling alright? You look exhausted, have you been sleeping?" Rahab snatched up the old leather-bound book and clutched it tightly, not even looking at it. His behavior was starting to disturb Zephon, usually Rahab would have just simply taken the book and closed the door but he was just standing there and blinking dumbly.

"W-well, I should be getting to my quarters. I'm exhausted. Good night, Rahab." Zephon turned to leave but his companion gently caught his sleeve.

"Your quarters are on the other side of the barracks."

"Yes, which is why I should start now."

"Why not sleep here?" The suggestion made Zephon ponder both of their sanities; Rahab never let anyone into his chambers because people disturb the fish, "I'll be up reading anyway, so my bed will be free."

Zephon juggled his options. He felt wrong about kicking Rahab out of the bed but he really did not want to walk in full armor all the way back to his own room. He sighed softly, finally giving in.

"As you wish, Rahab." He sighed and watched his brother-in-arms step aside to allow him entry. He swallowed uncomfortably as he passed by bowls of disturbing looking fish on his way to the changing curtain to get out of his armor and into one of Rahab's extra sleeping robes.

Rahab closed the door and walked over to his table, placing the book on top before going to remake the bed. He was quite pleased that the annoying ache in his chest was finally gone. Though, he was unsure as to what brought it on in the first place. He shook his head to clear it as Zephon walked up to the bed.

"Ra, you look exhausted, you should sleep as well." The red-head sighed softly as he stiffly sat down on the bed. He smiled at his friend as he lay back towards the wall. He watched Rahab's gaze shift between the bed and book on the table. He sighed softly, knowing Rahab's largest issue with the situation was that he would be sharing a bed with another person. Zephon grabbed the extra sheet out from under the table from beside the bed. He hummed softly, making a wall between him and Rahab before offering to share the bed again. He smiled as Rahab finally took up the offer with a sigh and laid down as Zephon turned off the lamp. Exhaustion lulled the two in a deep sleep.

Zephon was awoken by the light of morning coming through the window. A strange weight on his stomach forced him to become more coherent of his situation. He shifted slightly and looked down, his face heating up at what he saw. Rahab was curled up against Zephon's side, arm wrapped around the red-head's waist. Zephon found himself unable to move, not wanting to wake the other man. He chuckled softly and moved his arm out from under his clingy sleeping companion, his hand coming up to stroke Rahab's hair.

"Missed you too, Ra." He mumbled the words softly as he covered his eyes with his other arm, he would not need to be up for another hour.

~*~End~*~


End file.
